


Wifey

by suhffering



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Medical Torture, Mind Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Rich Moon Taeil, Texting, Top Moon Taeil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhffering/pseuds/suhffering
Summary: Taeil's life is full of normality and grey area, he gets in touch with an old friend to bring some desired colour and excitement into his mundane life.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Wifey

When he was younger, Taeil had his group of friends, Yuta, Doyoung, Johnny and of course, himself. And they played many games as elementary students, grounders, tag, hide and seek, play-house, cops and robbers just to name a few.

When they played house, Yuta was the kid, Doyoung was the pet, Taeil was the dad and Johnny was the mom because he always had pretty barrettes and flowers in his hair. And Johnny was good at the role as well, he sounded like Mrs.Suh as he pretended to do the dishes and Eskimo kissed Taeil when he got home.

God, how Taeil missed those days. Time had passed and Taeil was a CEO at the age of 34. He had so much money he didn't know what to do with it, he had the house of his dreams, even paid for the renovations on his parents’ house. But in that house he was alone; he had no desire for animals, he was too drained all the time to take care of it. He longed for a significant other, someone he could call his wife. A wife who did all the cooking and the cleaning, serve supper when he got home, rub his feet... and maybe one day, bear a child for him. 

He sighed at the thought, leaning into his massaging chair as it detangled all the knots forming in his back. He worked a desk job after all. Taeil was racking through his head at all the wifey-material people he had met in his life, considering a few people. 

Taeyong… Jungwoo… Johnny-

He felt young again like the four of them were cramped inside that playhouse all over again playing house. He remembered the excitement and the immersion he felt when he walked through the door seeing Johnny ‘cooking’ in his little flower pants and colour-blocked shoes. Frowning, he remembered that Johnny had gone away and Taeil couldn't remember where.

He got up, going to go take a hot bath. Tonight Taeil thought that he would treat himself to some TLC after a long day’s work. He hummed as he strolled over to his bathroom on the first floor, up the stairs, to the right and he was there. A sleek, modern black marble bathroom with an expensive light fixture hanging in the middle of the ceiling. Taeil was feeling sexy, he had gotten a good deal of work done today. Taeil tugged on his tie to get it loose after he started the bath. He continued stripping, tossing the dirty clothes into the laundry bin by the door. 

Taeil got in, adoring the water noises and the shea butter smell as he ran the water up and down his arms and in his greying hair. He indulged in the thought of Johnny cooking and cleaning for him, he would be wearing a nice dress with minimal detail and a pretty apron on top, scooting around in his house slippers as he swept, mopped, and did Taeil’s laundry throughout the day. Once Taeil got home, an exquisite dinner would be served and Johnny would rub his feet, dragging his soft thumbs straight up the middle as he sliced the tension out of his husband’s aching muscles. 

——

Taeil was soft and comfortable in the sheets of his bed, naked as it was more comfortable for him. He was scrolling through his phone when suddenly he got a text from an unknown number, it said hello, is this Moon Taeil by any chance? 

Taeil was prepared to not answer the text considering it was a Korean number and they probably wanted something related to his job. 

Taeil replied with 'yes, do I know you?'

the number replied quickly like a teenage girl. 

'IDK if you remember me but, I’m… Johnny? Suh?'

Taeil gasped, his luck couldn't have been better. He scrambled to ask for verification via picture to which Johnny replied speedily. 

Taeil groaned, replying professionally with an ', ah I remember you.' 

He couldn't stop thinking about Johnny’s delectable lips and bedroom eyes from the photo as he conversed with said man. 

“Well, I got kicked out of my apartment, this is my last night and tomorrow I have to move… think I can stay at yours? none of my other friends have room for me”

Taeil obliged, of course, there wasn't a single reason not to. 

Sure! I’ll pick you up at 11 and then we can go for lunch. how does that sound?

Sounds good! 

Taeil giggled before turning over to go to sleep. 

——

Johnny spent the whole night packing his shit up not that he had much of it. He heaved as he lifted his sewing machine to put it into the box then cramming his printer in beside it. 

He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his shirt, feeling like he was gonna pass out. He had just finished his last assignment a few hours ago and was hit with the excitement and stress of moving in with his old friend Taeil. 

Once he finished taping the last box shut and punching it beside the door with the rest of his boxes, he decided to call it a day and go to bed. Exhausted, he collapsed on the sofa in his day clothes. 

“Johnny?” Taeil called out, ruffling Johnny’s soft black hair. He had waited for half an hour before coming inside to see what was up. It was 12:27pm and they were going to go for lunch. 

Johnny jolted awake, almost falling on the floor from shock. Taeil laughed and helped him up. 

Johnny was really big, like tall. 

“I never expected you to grow this tall!” Taeil laughed, tippy-toeing to reach the top of his friend’s head. 

Johnny turned to Taeil, a dazed and freshly-woken-up expression on his face. 

“Yeah… me neither? it just kinda happened…” Johnny groaned, dislodging the sleep from his voice. He searched for his phone groggily, Eventually finding it on top of a plastic bag. 

“Shall we move everything in?” Taeil smirked. Johnny looked at him like he was insane. 

“You have the… tools?” Johnny stuttered, Taeil laughed as he nodded. 

“I’m a millionaire! of course, I called a u-haul,” Taeil said, his biceps flexing as he picked up a box full of Johnny’s limited memorabilia and left the tiny room. 

Johnny still stood in shock, holding his phone and his special pillow. 

A millionaire? 

Johnny sighed and crouched down to put his pillow in his suitcase which held all his clothes. Taeil came back up to see Johnny with his suitcase. 

“All the boxes will go in the moving truck, ok? and the suitcase will fit in my vehicle…” Taeil exhaled, regretting taking his least expensive car to seem modest and relatable after seeing Johnny’s gargantuan suitcase. 

Soon they saw the u-haul off to Taeil’s mansion and they looked at each other. 

“Johnny, can I fix your hair? I don't want people to think I am eating with a porcupine.” Taeil asked, ruffling Johnny’s short, choppy black hair to get rid of the spiky-ness. 

“I like porcupines…” Johnny spoke under his breath, blushing as Taeil’s nails scratched at his head. 

The last thing they needed to move was Tommy, the suitcase. 

Taeil and Johnny stood at either side of the Ford Malibu pushing and pulling Tommy into the car. Once it was in, they got into the car and sped off to lunch(by this point it was 2:24) 

“Why is your suitcase so big?” Taeil asked, looking over to the other man. 

“I used it to move back here from Chicago, But I have been thinking about replacing it.” Johnny replied, leaning against the window, flipping his phone in his hand as it charged. 

“Why’s that? It looks like it's in good condition.” Taeil shrugged. 

“My parents bought it for me 12 years ago and besides, look at all the scuff marks…” Johnny replied, pointing out all the scratches. 

Taeil adored how Johnny rambled on about it. They soon arrived at a restaurant and Taeil offered to just go through a drive-thru because Johnny was falling asleep in his seat. Johnny obliged to the idea with a simple, tired nod and they got lunch and went home. Taeil felt warm inside as his plan was starting to come together.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that I write most of my stories on my phone, so I apologize if the format isn't the best if you're on anything other than that.


End file.
